1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair care product organizers and more particularly pertains to a new hair care product organizing and storage system for storing and organizing a plurality of hair care accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair care product organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair care product organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair care product organizers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,532; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,393; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,371; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,931; U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,309; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,319.
In these respects, the hair care product organizing and storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and organizing a plurality of hair care accessories.